This invention relates to fencing battens and clips.
More specifically, this invention relates to fencing battens with wire retaining characteristics which allow for only a minimal or reduced amount of wire slippage with respect to the battens.
It is normally desirable to be able to erect a (batten and wire) fence with the fence wires firmly fixed to the battens so that slippage of the battens with respect to the wires will not occur. It is also desirable to be able to erect such fences quickly and efficiently.
Wooden battens are frequently used for this type of fencing, the fence wires being attached to the battens by staples and/or ties. Erecting fences in this manner is not only slow and laborious, but the staples/ties often work themselves loose over a period of time, thus allowing for slippage of the battens with respect to the wires. Moreover, batten and wire fences are often required to be disassembled (for example, a farmer may wish to change the shape/size of his paddocks depending upon the season), and it is clear therefore that a fence constructed in this manner will not readily permit this.
There are known a number of channel-shaped fencing battens which retain the wires in slots or holes therein, the wires being held in place by wedges or pins. While these battens allow for a fence to be more easily erected and/or disassembler, slippage of the wire with respect to the battens often occurs as only a small portion of the batten is utilised in retaining each wire. As well, the wedges or pins used to hold the wires in place often work loose or are simply not capable of holding the wires firmly onto the batten. Furthermore, fence wires are often damaged in attempts to significantly eliminate wire slippage with respect to the batten.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.